Mirror, mirror
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Espejos. Muestran reflejos, pero son difusos y no muestran toda la verdad de uno mismo. Ni siquiera dentro de la mente. Si no lo crees, diselo a Shinichi y a Kaito. Producto de la misma mente, tan iguales, y tan diferentes.


**¿Que puedo decir de estos animes que no sepais ya? Porque algo sabreis, supongo y si no es así, tampoco importa.**

**Ya se que Gosho Aoyama, el creador de los animes (ala, hecho el discraimer), juntó a los personajes en "Detective Conan" pero yo quise hacer un one shoot de Shinichi y Kaito juntos, pero distinto, desde una forma nueva de verlo. Mas concretamente, en la imaginacion de Aoyama. Es una verdadera locura, ya lo aviso, pero si quereis leerlo aqui esta, no os lo impido.**

**Nota: DC (detective conan) MK (magic kaito)**

* * *

_Espejos, la parte del cerebro dedicado a nuestra imaginacion esta llena de espejos. Es lo mas logico, esa es la razon por la que todo lo que vemos, todo lo que escuchamos, todo lo que olemos... etc. se reflera en esos espejos, distorsionando, creando imagenes nuevas, pensamientos nuevos, de lo que sea._

_Esa es la imaginacion, todos tenemos pensamientos, todos imaginamos. Incluso los que dicen que no, sí, aunque no lo puedan ver o en cierto momento esten faltos de ideas. Por que, claro esta, no vamos a pasarnos todo el tiempo delante del espejo._

_Aunque no les hagamos caso a nuestras ideas, algunas ya han cobrado forma y no se olvidan. Pasa mucho en escritores, diseñadores... etc. Aun así no pueden escapar. Porque los espejos son vistas a otro mundo... pero no los puedes atravesar... ellos tampoco pueden... si tu no les dejas..._

* * *

Espejos, hagan lo que hagan, vallan a donde vallan solo hay espejos. Espejos que no tienen nada que ver con ellos, o espejos que inventan realidades, _sus_ realidades.

Ahora mismo se miran, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa. El que el dueño de esa mente en la que viven este prestando atencion o no es irrelevante. Lo unico que ocurrio cuando los pillo juntos, tener la genial idea de cruzar sus dos animes en uno. Eran libres... con algunas restriciones. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Solo se miraban, simplemente eso.

En medio de tantos reflejos y tantas realidades, Shinichi Kudo y Kaito Kuroba se observaban, como si el otro fuera un espejo mas.

Mismos orbes azules clavados en sus iguales. El rostro con la misma forma, totalmente exacta. Incluso su estilo de ropa era igual. Lo unico que no cuadraba era el cabello... ¡Maldito cabello! siempre contra el sistema. Por la mente de ellos paso la misma pregunta y al mismo tiempo sus cuerdas vocales actuaron, dando paso a otra cosa en ellos que por azares del destino a veces era igual, otras distinta: Su voz.

-Espejito espejito -dijeron ambos con burla- ¿quien de los dos es el mas atractivo?

Ninguno respondio al otro.

-Espejito espejito -comenzaron de nuevo- ¿quien de los dos es el mejor?.

El unico dueño de esa pregunta fue Kaito.

-Esta claro que yo. -contesto el detective.

-¿A sí? -dijo el ladron de guante blanco. La burla marcando su voz- ¿a que te atienes para decir eso?

-Multiples pruebas lo desvelan.

-¿Pruebas? -Kaito parecia en verdad confuso- ¿como vas a encontrar pruebas aqui?

-Elemental, dime ladronzuelo: ¿Que es lo que nos rodea a los dos ahora mismo?

-¡Me tomas por idiota! -solto el de cabello rizado al notar sorna en la voz del otro- espejos, a simple vista se ve.

-Error.

Fue lo unico que Kudo dijo y consiguio que Kuroba se pusiera blanco.

-Esta bien detective, -dijo moviendo las manos en señal de rendicion- iluminame.-pidio con burla, pero prestando verdadera atencion a lo que fuera a decir su compañero.

-Lo que nos rodean son pensamientos, recuerdos. Todos de Aoyama -despues añadio con burla- soy muy curioso, no puedo evitar echar algun que otro vistazo de vez en cuando...

-Kudo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte hablar de ti pero, sinceramente, no quiero. Así que ve al grano.

-Los fans. -contesto el otro solamente.

-¿Que? -dijo Kaito confuso.

-Tengo mas que tu. -aseguro el de cabello liso.

Dentro del otro se encendio una pequeña llamita de ira.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-¿Que no? Perdona don blanco pero permiteme que te recuerde que si no fuera por que saliste en _mi _anime, la mayoria de fans que tienes no los tendrias.

-Ja, muy gracioso Kudo. -dijo iracundo pero en el fondo le dolian las palabras de su igual por que sabia que era cierto.

Sí no fuera porque un día (o noche) cualquiera, se le hubiera ocurrido mezclarse en los espejos, unicamente propiedad de Meitantei Conan habria ya un monton de tiempo que Aoyama hubiera atesorado su recuerdo como algo del pasado, que aunque un buen recuerdo, nunca le trajo veneficios. Igual que cuando Yaiba el enmascarado se aburria y empezo a destrozar espejos aqui y alla porque si.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que Aoyama se olvido de publicar el final de DC (entre otras cosas sin demasiada importacia) y se habia olvidado por completo de continuar MK.

-Los fans son un entretenimiento -dijo el ladron quitandole importancia.- no son mas que otras mentes a las que llegar.

-Pero yo ocupo mas espacio en esas mentes cualquiera que tu.

La llamita ardio como caramelo en llamas (o sea, un sin sentido). Shinichi fue a dar en el punto debil de Kaito (despues de Aoko): su orgullo.

-¡Maldita sea detectivucho! -grito- ¡¿Te crees lo maximo?! Quedate con tus estupidos fans. Yo fui el primero en ser creado. Yo soy original de la mente de Aoyama, tu no eres mas que las sobras. Una copia barata mia transformada en un estupido detectivucho que lleva 700 episodios atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño porque ¡Es idiota!

Shinichi espero a que el ramalazo de ira de Kuroba pasara, para enfriar los animos.

-¿Terminaste de despotricar? -pregunto 100.000 mas calmado que su medio-doble.

-Sabes que te digo. -el silencio espectante fue elevandose- no mereces mi tiempo, sobras.

¿Tiempo? ¿pero si el tiempo le sobraba? y ahora que habia empezado, no lo hiba a dejar escapar facil.

-Fue una pena que te quedaras con los cimientos y no con las sobras. -dijo monocorde. Kaito paro en seco, escuchandole pero sin volberse.- Esta claro que las sobras -empezaba a haber burla en su voz mientras se acercaba al espejo que representaba la popularidad de DC- dan mejores resultados.

-Iluminame. -ladro Kaito irritado.

-Veamos -dijo el detective- ¿como empezar? Ah, sí. Por el principio. Nada menos que 82 volumenes manga dedicados a mi contra... ¿cuantos tuyos? -pregunto, queriendo herirle, aunque solo fuera un poquito.

-Dos... -contesto al cabo de un rato, admitiendo su derrota en ese rango.

-¿Solo? -pregunto el detective sorprendido de verdad- eso... eso deve de ser... -busco con cuidado la palabra correcta- ... decepcionante.

-¿Solo decepcionate? -pregunto Kaito ironicamente.

-... En fin, sigamos. 723 episodios mios contra...

- ...12 miseros mios.

-¿En serio? Valla... a un fan nuevo no le debe ser dificil ponerse al día contigo.

-¿Existe ese tipo de fans? No me di cuenta.

El adolescente encogido en verdad empezaba a sentir pena por el adolescente elegante.

-¿Que tal si... -empezo a preguntar el detective un poco nervioso por si metia el dedo en la llaga- empezamos a hablar de peliculas?

-No tengo. -fue la contestacion del de cabello rizado mientras se acercaba al de cabello liso un poco mas seguro aunque aun receloso.

-¿Ni siquiera Live Action? -pregunto sorprendido el otro. Sus ojos azules emitian sorpresa.

¡Un anime sin peliculas! Eso era una aberracion en el mundo otaku mas basico.

-Eso es solo para los animes mas pribilegiados.

Shinichi puso cara de "no tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo." si lo sabria el. Que por culpa del Live Action el visto bueno de su anime descendio algo. Aunque poco.

-¿Tu tienes peliculas? -pregunto el ladron enmascarado.

-Este año se estrena la 18 -contesto vacilante el otro, pensando que esa pregunta era estupida, pues Kaito habia participado en mas de una.

-Me referia a Live Action ¿lo tienes? -ah, eso era otro cantar.

-Sí, tengo 4, aunque no es para estar orgulloso... -Kaito se sintio un tanto privilegiado consigo mismo. -aunque uno de ellos es una serie ¿cuenta?

-¿Es una serie completa?

-Pu... pues sí. Son 13 episodios.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -grito el ladron exaltado- Una re-serie tulla tiene mas capitulos que _mi_ anime original. -Habia que admitir que Shinichi se asusto un poquito y se insulto por haber empezado esa conversacion.- ¡Aoyama, dimision! ¿Me has oido, tío? -esta vez preguntando a la nada- ¡DIMISIÓN!

-¿Sabes algo en lo que me ganas? -pregunto el detective para bajar los humos.

-¿Es que hay algo en lo que te supere?

-En DC eres un intruso, medio malo medio bueno, pero eres un intruso. -Kaito le hecho una cara de "se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor"- dejame continuar -le pidio cuando descifro su mirada- cierta chica dijo que soy bueno para las palabras...

-Espero que fuera una chica inteligente. -tajo conrtandole.

-Lo es. -al ladron no se le paso el brillo de felicidad en los ojos del detective, tan iguales a los sullos.

-Como decia en _mi _mundo eres el villano, el intruso y aun así...

-¿Aun así que?

-No puedo pillarte -contesto el adolescente que a veces tenia pinta de niño- se supone que somos iguales, pero me ganas en agilidad. No asi en astucia, pero reconozco que eres inteligente...

-Gracias. -dijo el otro sarcastico.

-Eres el unico ladron que logra escurrirseme cuando lo tengo mas cerca. Aprobechalo, no todos pueden decir lo mismo. -contesto con un deje de broma recordando a todos los villanos encarcelados gracias a él.

-Tambien eres muy poco arrogante -contesto el otro con sorna. Despues volbio a su depresion- pero, aparte de eso, nada mas.

Volbio a alegarse hacia "el baul de los recuerdos" de la mente de Gosho cuando Shinichi lo detuvo con una sola frase.

-Tu fecha de nacimiento. -contesto en un susurro. Aun así el otro ojiazul le ollo.

-¿Que tiene que ver el día en que "supuestamente" naci?

-Pues que es el mismo día en que nacio Aoyama-sensei (en serio, no es coña.)

Kaito parecio helado por la nueva informacion, por un momento, la felicidad invadio su corazon, pero ultimamente le gustaba ser pesimista.

-Seguramente. A lo mejor no tenia imaginacion para inventar una.

-¿Gosho con tan escasa imaginacion que ni siquiera puede decidir una fecha al azar? -dijo Shinichi sarcastico.- Vamos, tu sabes tan perfectamente como yo lo que la imaginacion sin limites de ese hombre puede crear.

-¡Tienes razon! -dijo el ladron contento- solo un genio puede crear alguien tan atractivo y perfecto como yo... ¡ME APRECIA!

-Aoyama-sensei nunca va a olvidar a su Kaito kid. -termino el detective animandole.

-Tienes razon, yo tampoco le olvidare a el.

-Pues ya sabes -lo abrazo rapido y despues le guiño un ojo.

Todos los espejos captaron esa accion. Gosho tambien.

"Umm... -penso el hombre Japones- espejito, espejito. Adivina quien tiene una idea para un nuevo especial de DC con Kaito Kid. Se termino esa ribalidad.

* * *

_Aunque no les hagamos caso a nuestras ideas, algunas ya han cobrado forma y no se olvidan. Pasa mucho en escritores, diseñadores... etc. Aun así no pueden escapar. Porque los espejos son vistas a otro mundo... pero no los puedes atravesar... ellos tampoco pueden... si tu no les dejas..._

* * *

**¡DIOS MIO! Estaba inspirada hoy xD Y yo creyendo que esto me hiba a llevar lo minimo y fijate jaja.**

**Aclaro que: **

**1- Nunca he visto MK por eso le tengo mucho mas aprecio a DC y se ha visto reflejado en el fic. 3**

**2- Amo DC, es el anime mas importante de mi infancia compartiendo puesto ****_in my heart_**** con Shin chan. Aun así el Live Action es horrible e incluso a los ojos de una fan incondicional es un ultraje X_X **

**(Fans de MK y del LA de DC: No me mateis porfis. Estamos en la misma quinta... o casi.)**


End file.
